Race To The Heart
by FeelingMyself
Summary: When both Diana and Shayera are distraught at their continued failures at love, how can one change that? By teaming up of course, and competing at the same time. BM/WW, HG/GL.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this is the first time I have ventured out for a Batman/Wonder Woman fanfic. This is just one of the best pairing in the world, I mean there is so much to build on. I also like the John/Shayera setting but it's sad to see that they are so neglected, I mean who likes him with Mari anyway? This this is the first story I published in a very long time, so lets hope my writing skills

are still sharp.(Not that it was too sharp before) Anyway Enjoy and don't forget to R&R.(Mainly the second R)

The Challenge

"We really need to rethink the strategies for our missions." Shayera said as she made her way through the watchtower to the washrooms.

"Why so?" asked J'onn as he floated beside her.

"Do you have any idea how dirty our uniforms get each time we go out there to catch a villain? I want cleaner strategies." She demanded with an accusatory tone directed at the Batman-GreenLantern duo who took the credits for organizing the assault.

"Saving the world is much more important than dirty laundry." Batman's voice was as cold and husky as ever, but some how he had cut down on his domineering tone, perhaps due to the exhaustion after the 12 hour holdout that took place trying to apprehend the trio of Cheetah, Giganta and Shade who tried to rob a bank. What they did not take into account was that they had backup in the form of Gorilla Grodd, with whose help they had taken control of the security personnel's minds using them as human shields.

"Well technically the plan was dirt proof", smiled Diana, "Till John had the bright idea of scooping up a portion of the earth and throwing it at the escaping vehicle. He should have atleast told us to clear out first. But I guess you won't complain as John is your department!"

Shayera blushed slightly at the comment, however her headgear concealed it(Yes in my stories she keeps it on even after Starcrossed, she looks better in that). It had been a long time since the Thanagarian invasion and Shayera and John were well on their way towards reconciliation…..through the well tried and tested path of arguments.

"Well I did get the job done." John defended himself.

"Ok, lets not point fingers at each other." Interrupted Superman in his well known _'elder brother'_ tone.

"Well that's not it at all; he waited till everyone else cleared out, but just in time so that I got hit!"

"Look girl," started John in his well known military voice, "The only reason everyone else got out of the way is because you are too slow. Sometimes I feel that those two wings of yours are just for show off and to make you look cute."

The group paused at the sudden comment and all turned their heads to the bickering couple, Shayera was at a loss of words, did he just complement her or rebuke her? John was mumbling, trying desperately to find a continuation that could make the previous comment less effective. However Shayera finally decided to make things light by continuing their argument, obviously even if it did have the possibility to lead to something more romantic, nothing could have happened at a time when the whole league was in attendance.

"Nobody undermines my wings, you wanna race Stewart?" She retorted.

"This is a waste of my time." Muffed John, as he stepped in the other direction.

Batman continued on his way, his stoic expression, ever the same, Superman tried to go after John, according to him everything could be solved by lectures. Flash, finding himself on the receiving end of Shayera's Hawk-glare(That Wally considered to be only second to the bat glare) decided it was a good idea to go to the cafeteria and mess with other heroes and heroines. Diana followed close behind her as Shayera made her way to the washroom with a suppressed grin on her face.

"Okay, go ahead, mock me and tell me how incompetent I am at handling love." Shayera finally broke the silence after making sure that the washroom she chose was devoid of any other occupants.

"How did you manage armies when you were lieutenant? When it seems that you can't even handle a simple marine!" She smiled.

"Luckily for me the men under me weren't as thick headed as the one I am dealing with now."

"Says the woman who blushes at every third comment about her made by her crush." Diana was enjoying it now; it was always fun to rub it in her face.

"Please Diana, as if you are having better luck with your crush?"

At this Diana's expression changed, her wide grin was now reduced to a mere smile, if one could still call it that. "I don't have a crush on Batman!" Diana stopped immediately as her defence gave her away most easily while the crimson in her cheeks left few doubts as to what the object of the Princess's affections was.

"Says the woman who keeps ogling him every chance she gets."

"Believe me Shay, if I wanted to, I could seduce him anywhere, anytime. We amazons have a way with men."

"Yeah, as if you still remember them after so many years of separation and seclusion. On the other hand believe me Di I can charm the Lantern as easy as that." Ended Shayera, flicking her fingers, giving Diana a sly look, "Besides as you heard just now, I have wings." She said with a smirk, as she expanded her wings quite proudly, even more confident after that comment from John, as they shadowed easily the in coming light and paired perfectly with the helmet she had on. She was a complete picture of grace and finesse.

Wonder Woman was a bit overwhelmed at the display, but she somehow managed to hold on to her wits, "It takes way more than wings to seduce a man." She finished her washroom activities and hurriedly left the room, giving Shayera a look that only meant one thing, it was time to compete, her amazon upbringing forbade her to ever back down from a challenge, and she was going to abide by it.

Parting note: So here it is, how was it? Should I continue? Please comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Ok, another chapter, this isn't really a pivotal chapter as they call it, it has some fun and humor. Just take it in as a light read. I am trying to keep them in character and doing justice to the humor genre of this fic at the same time, so keep that in mind while reading. As for the rest as you all know R&R(especially the second R, they are the fodder to my creativity).

I forgot to give a disclaimer last chapter so please forgive me as I am rectifying it here.

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own anything even remotely related to the Justice League.

(then again, we humans are so gullible, our happiness and sorrow are mostly all controlled by people other than us and factors foreign to us so I think saying that I own something is naïve, when we aren't even fully in control of our own emotions)

* * *

**The Plan**

As Diana entered the watchtower control room, she saw Batman, deeply engaged with the monitor, assessing threats, or perhaps running some tests. Diana walked over, her regal essence filling the room, she knew that she had an aura that most women only dreamt of having, her tall stature, beauty, and confidence together combined to make her both intimidating for villains and appealing for men. But unfortunately for her the target of her affections was no _'just another man'_.

She slowly approached the bat from behind, hoping to surprise him, but before she could do anything the Batman greeted her. "Morning Princess."

"How did you?" Diana started, but then her voice trailed off, "Never mind." Diana sighed, how did she think that this was going to work anyway?

"So, why are you here? I thought it was Superman's turn."

"Well it seems Lois Lane called the Boy Scout out for an impromptu date. And so I ended up here." Batman said in an annoyed tone, his annoyance was not because of the monitor duty; rather he was just a bit sulky over the Man of Steel's gullibility. "To think that after so many years of this relationship, he is still behaving as if they just met."

"Well it's not his fault that you don't have a romantic bone in your body, I think what he is doing is adorable, why don't you tell me one instance when you took off the cowl to attend to something personal?"

"Well that's because you don't know the level of his infatuation, I remember, even when Luthor became president and we were on the run, even then Superman had to go see Lois before every major heist we pulled, even as we were being chased by almost every superhero we knew."

"Well that's a bit sad isn't it?" Diana said in a hushed tone as she leaned into him seductively, resting her hands on the arm rest, her bosoms were in full view, her cleavage giving him just enough to look at without revealing the essentials, as if tweaking around with his sleeping curiosity. Batman could feel the rams that were assaulting the walls that surrounded him, threatening to break it down. Batman broke free of his reverie when their faces were just 2 centimeters apart. He stood up, not withdrawing the eye contact. Diana knew she was getting to him, yes, she was sure that the Bat was feeling something. But before anything could develop a certain scarlet speedster came in.

Diana retired to the cafeteria, silently cursing Flash, he always had to barge in just when things were making progress. She noticed Shayera, sitting on a table with her dinner/lunch/breakfast, it was certainly getting hard to tell as after the Justice League became international a few months back they had to operate on several times simultaneously. She also noticed the other girls of the league on another table, she knew that Shayera's mood was far from cordial after their exchange the previous day.

"Sitting alone I see."

"Well I really don't have a choice, I sit at the ladies table and all they are going to talk about is how their '_loving boyfriend'_ surprised them by taking them on an impromptu date to Paris. Or how good it felt last night to be in his arms and crap. It seems these girls are deliberately doing this to mock me. And Vixen, after her break up with John it seems that she is hitting it off with Booster, and here I am, still in rejection, overlooked."

"That makes two of us." Diana frowned, taking a seat, "Things are a bit tricky with Bats as well, it seems as if I am close, but I just can't get him to accept it, his walls are too thick."

Shayera hung her head, in frustration more than anything else, she was close as well, but it seemed that something explosive was needed to get the guys! She stretched, leaning back on her chair, as the sounds of cracking came from her fists. Her eyes fixed on the ceiling as she pondered. What would be a logical approach? And suddenly it hit her.

"Diana, we are warriors right?"

"Yes, but how is that relevant."

"Ok, so if we were on an espionage mission, to take them out, how would we get close enough?"

"How?"

"Well, back when I was a Thanagarian lieutenant, this was one of the things taught to us, procedure included getting a status report on each of their past relationships followed by a full debriefing on how they started and how they progressed. We were supposed to use this info to engage in a pseudo relationship to extract information, but to be honest most of the girls there used this technique more for reasons personal rather than professional, it was a course soon discontinued due to our hit first ask questions later approach, but fortunately I was one of the last ones who had to learn it, I knew I would never use such immoral means but I think this once I can let it slide."

Diana's eyes lit up, "So you are implying that we gather all info about their past relationships? Shayera, you are a genius!" Diana's smirk widened. She was a warrior and this seemed un-warriorlike in certain parts, then again this could just as easily be compared to Batman's prep time before going on the actual mission.

"Ok, so I am getting his ghosts, and you get John's, we will meet here at 2100 hours tomorrow."

"But why do I get John? Why can't I do Batman's?" Diana asked, with a tone of complaint.

"Because otherwise our feelings will start to interfere with the status report."

Wonder Woman seemed content at the arrangement as she got up, her eyes sparkling from excitement and anxiety as she started her walk back to her room, when Shayera interrupted.

"By the way Diana, now do you believe that I had complete control as a lieutenant?"

"Aye aye, lieutenant!" Diana's smile told a thousand words, but Shayera's confident smirk proved to be nothing less.

* * *

Parting Note: SO how was it? Review and let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Another chapter people, oh and this time I want to take my time to thank all of those who took their time to review this story. You guys are the reason the fanfiction world continues to flourish, despite insurmountable odds. SO thank you again.

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own anything even remotely related to the Justice League.

* * *

**The Strategy**

'It is way past 2100 hrs, where is Shayera?' Diana thought as she paced up and down the playcourt of the watch tower. This was a place for friendly competitions to be held, a new installment. A week ago they had a basketball match between the guy's and girl's teams, the girls had beaten the guys. Although some of them cried foul when Stargirl and Dinah came in wearing some extremely provocative attire, showing ample cleavage. The expressions on their faces at that point were enough to predict the outcome. Diana herself was watching from the sidelines. Hawkgirl was involved in the match and was the top scorer. She slowly walked up to the basket as if to deduce the right power needed for a three pointer, as her gaze was fixed a ball appeared out of nowhere and fell through the basket. She looked up to see Shayera floating above her.

"You are late."

"Well don't blame me if the object of your affections has enough relationship material that can overrun a library."

Diana flew up to her, and kept increasing altitude. "Come up, I don't want any idiot to accidentally stumble upon our little secret, I heard Flash was doing his rounds of the place."

"Good thing he can't fly." Shayera followed Diana and perched her self on a support beam running horizontally from one end to the other just below the ceiling.

"So you go first." Diana looked on anxiously.

"Ok." Shayera was in two minds as to which info to give and which to withhold.

"It seems Batman has a rich romantic history."

"Ok." Diana felt a lump forming at the back of her throat, her voice dipping.

"Well lets see….. there was this girl called Andrea, and she was probably his first love, this was even before he became Batman, rumor has it that he was even willing to give up on being Batman for her sake, but then her dad was killed by the mob, and she became a masked murderer in revenge."

"Ohh." Diana's break in her voice was evident, but Shayera tried to contain the situation.

"But don't worry Di, he is over it, besides anybody who commits murders will never hold the Batman's romantic attention for long. You know how he is. Besides she is not really a fighter, just an impulsive avenger, whereas Batman is a fighting specialist, they don't have much in common."

"Yes, yes ofcourse." Diana managed to regain some of her composure, what else did she expect, of course the guy had some past baggage.

"Ok, then there is Talia-al-ghul, daughter of the famous villain Raas-al-ghul, extremely proficient in fighting techniques, potions and artifacts, they flirt all the time, and well I don't know how many trysts he had with her. And if rumors are to be believed…"

Diana interrupted, "How did they end?"

"Well it seems she couldn't decide between her father and Bruce, her loyalties were divided, and then again she is more of a follower than a lover. She calls him her _'beloved'_; it seems that it is his petname…."

"Ok, I don't need to know all that. Just stick to the facts, no nicknames."

"Ok, I get it, no nicks, by the way guess what Catwoman called him…" Diana glared and Shayera's mouth went dry suddenly.

"Ok, moving on, Catwoman or Selina Kyle, I couldn't gather much about her considering she is stealthy, very much like Batman himself, one of the main ingredients upon which her relationship with him is based on. From Gotham's villain circle gossip I heard that they went about it like rabbits in heat, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other during a time...but you don't want to hear about this..." Shayera trailed off noticing how the beam on which they were sitting on was slowly bending inside Diana's clenched fists, "because those two have been off each other for a long time….probably.." the beam bent a bit more, and the expression on her face grew more homicidal, "but to Batman these things are secondary ofcourse, she was clearly on the wrong side of the law so he sent her to Arkham more than once."

"Then lets see," Shayera continued, "There is Poison Ivy or Lady Poison who manages to steal kisses from him every chance she gets. And guess what, your alter ego in the Crime Syndicate universe, you remember right? Superwoman? She actually kissed him when she came to this dimension, I had to find all these from certain old videos logs."

This seemed to placate Diana for a bit, she knew Batman would never indulge in an affair with a villainess, atleast not a serious one. "Why are all of his love interests either supervillians or murderers?"

"Maybe he has a thing of darkness and naughty girls…errr….Besides he had some superhero admirers as well. Zatanna had a relationship with him, and Black Canary has kissed him from time to time."

"Canary? But she has Ollie."

"This was before Ollie, besides she is in a relationship right now so no problems there. And you can't blame her, who doesn't want to kiss Batman, it seems all the teenage superheroes in this watchtower starting from Supergirl, Fire and Ice, Stargirl, all of them grow red when he passes by. And then there is…er…that's all, no more."

"What do you mean no more, you were about to name someone else."

"Nope."

"Shayera, what are you hiding?"

"It's nothing, believe me."

"Shayera, if you withhold information and I find this out later, there is gonna be hell to pay. You know that even Kal can't stop me if I am pissed."

"Ok, ok, well….this is the most harmless one of the lot. Just a kiss, nothing else."

"With whom?" Diana's voice was stern.

"Cheetah."

Shayera had to jump and support her with her wings because the beam they were sitting on got crushed like a paper. "Cheetah?" Diana yelled, her voice way over normal, "He kissed Cheetah? I will kill both of them." She threw the portion of the beam which was still in her hands after it broke. It crashed in the basket, which was blown to bits. Thankfully it was night(according to watchtower clock) and most were sleeping, and the ones awake were too far away in the control room to hear it.

"Now now, don't get mad, it was she who initiated the kiss. Batman was under restraints."

"Under restraints? What kind of sick game were they playing?"

"No games, he was being held prisoner by Luthor and his team, you remember the time."

"But he could have escaped at any time."

"Well he was playing an angle, don't get mad, keep a level head, which is what anyone would do."

"Sweet Hera, what have I done to upset Aphrodite? I will never get him! Even my enemies and those teenagers want a piece of him." Her voice came out carrying with it hopelessness.

"NO NO NO dear don't worry! All of them are his past, and what we are concerned about is the present and the future. Besides you are a woman, your charms are more alluring than a bunch giggling teenagers."

"But he can go on around the globe kissing every major super villain he encounters, yet when I get close he freezes up. Why?" her voice was broken, Shayera could tell that she was close to crying, or destroying the watchtower, i.e. whatever it was that amazons did when they were upset and angry.

"Maybe that's because he loves you."

Diana just shook her head and rested her chin on her palms. Her elbows resting on her thighs, it was a sorry sight.

"Cheer up, so tell me about John, dug anything up."

"John is a fairy tale compared to Bruce." Diana sighed, "He does not have any major trysts, just the one marriage…."

"What? He was married before? What the fuck was he thinking? Who was it, how is this not worse than Bruce?"

"Well the woman was Katma-Tui, a fellow Green Lantern, you met her when you went to battle Despero."

"You mean all this time beneath that cheerful façade he has been bottling his feelings for his wife?"

"Well that was a long time ago."

"Even then, they were married, Bruce just had the occasional trysts, he was actually a married person."

"Don't worry, besides what can possibly happen? It's not like they will go off on a mission together and under dire circumstances realize their latent love for each other and leap into each others arms! But I have to admit, I saw a picture of her, in a brass bikini, she is quite attractive." Shayera's brow twitched informing Diana that she spoke a bit more than she would have liked.

"She was dressed like a slut, no wonder they broke up."

"Harsh words Shay."

"Shut up."

"Oh I heard he is also getting many letters nowadays, because of hanging out with Mari at her modeling gigs, he has gathered quite an impressive female following."

"Man this is bad." Sighed Shayera.

"I am worse."

"Worse? He has an ex-wife, maybe even a kid we don't know about. And god knows if she decides to sue for alimony, I don't even know the rules of whatever planet or body that governs the Lanterns. Maybe they will ask him to marry her back!"

"You are being delirious; clearly no law can be like that, except maybe the amazon law." Diana said with a chuckle.

"And how do you know that the amazons are not secretly controlling the lanterns? From what I have experienced in life nothing can surprise me."

"Ok, if they are, I will put a word in so that the details of this case may be overlooked, happy?"

Both the girls sighed as they slowly descended down, when Diana decided to put the last nail in the coffin, "Ummm Shay, I have one thing to confess, even though they are separated, I am not sure if they were ever formally divorced."

A mace flew into the other basket which suffered the same fate as the one before it.

* * *

Parting notes: SO like it? Hate it? Review and let me know!


End file.
